<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Tell the False... by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846603">To Tell the False...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, 吐假剂？</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我中了使人说反话的药。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Tell the False...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>食用说明：斯狼无差，之前玩了吐真剂，这次来个吐假剂，吸吸。<br/>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我知道至少有一个人肯定在总部，西里斯·布莱克，小混混，通缉犯，被下令要求足不出户，但愿他好好有享受蜗居生活。反正作为一个每年都要教七个年纪数百名学生的卑微教师，我从来都没那个福气，至今我仍然觉得那些吵吵嚷嚷的毛孩子比我两个上司中的任何一个都要难对付——话说回来，作为教师的时候，阿不思·邓不利多也是我的上司。</p><p>唉，看看我过的什么日子。</p><p>我刚走进客厅就闻到一股酒味，因为布莱克居然大白天就在这儿喝酒。他身边已经丢了一个空的火焰威士忌瓶子，但他似乎还没有醉，说明他日常饮酒量已经超出我容忍的限度。卢平那个狼人呢？我还指望他多少能管束自己老朋友一点，不过就他那个窝囊样，果然指望不上。</p><p>“哈，这不是尊敬的斯内普教授嘛。”居然主动靠近我，看来布莱克还是有点醉的，“什么风把您给吹来了？”</p><p>他慢吞吞地蹭过来，就好像一只狗——呸，他就是——准备在看中的东西上留个标记什么的。我可不希望他碰我，但我也不想在他面前后退，这等同示弱，所以我寄希望于他能赶紧想起我在他眼里是个恶心的东西。然而布莱克显然已经把自己的脑子喝断片了，歪着脑袋晃晃悠悠就到了离我不到两尺的地方，灰色的眼睛盯着我看。</p><p>妈的，他怎么不干脆喝死自己。</p><p>忍无可忍，我脱口喝道：“抱紧我！”</p><p>操他妈。</p><p>不，还是算了。</p><p>布莱克的酒都差不多吓醒了，他飞快地后退两步，把魔杖抽了出来。凭他现在的状态，我最多五分钟就能在决斗中把他放倒，但我可不想因为在总部打架被糟老头子念叨。我很忙的。</p><p>“你他妈吃错什么药了？”</p><p>啧，还真说对了。</p><p>我没中使人说正话的药。“我中了使人说反话的药。”</p><p>布莱克怀疑地眯起眼。</p><p>“所以你刚才是叫我离你远点？”</p><p>不，我想要你抱紧我并且狠狠地干我，废话，我当然是叫你滚远点。</p><p>不对。“对。”</p><p>“那你现在到底什么意思？”</p><p>幸好那东西并没有吐真剂的效果，通过说意思相反的话，我就能正确地表达。我把这个告诉了布莱克，这么说话相当费劲，而且会导致我的遣词造句很机械，但总比再对谁说“抱紧我”强多了。幸好我接下来的八小时没有课，就算是我也绝对没法连着这么说几个小时的话。</p><p>“你被人下药了？”布莱克脸上浮现出饶有兴致的神色，这男人以我的痛苦和耻辱为乐，自然要抓住这个机会。</p><p>“一个实验。”我回答。</p><p>“你喝了实验药物？”</p><p>“失误，药剂蒸发，吸入起效。”</p><p>“你确定就这个效果？你不会过几分钟在这毒发身亡什么的吧？”</p><p>“关你屁事。”</p><p>布莱克沉吟着，摸着满是胡茬的下巴，莫莉至少成功把他喂胖了一点。他还不打算放过我，但我可不会任他摆布。</p><p>“滚开！”我正确地说，准备绕过他朝屋里走。</p><p>然而布莱克露出非常欠揍的笑容，展示他不怎么样的牙齿，故意曲解我的话，张开双臂拦住我的去路。</p><p>“想来个拥抱？好呀。”</p><p>他的胳膊越逼越近，我忍不住抓住魔杖，低吼：“摸我！”</p><p>操，要适应这种说话方式比想象中难。但这跟布莱克脱不了干系，我平时没这么笨拙，但我们的过往记录导致他一靠近，我就神经紧张。</p><p>我等着布莱克的嘲笑，结果他把手收了回去。</p><p>“别碰你？好的，没问题，求之不得。”他立刻转身，背影晃晃悠悠地往厨房去了，路上还顺手抄起那个喝了一半的酒瓶。</p><p>这可不像他的风格，不过算了，又不是说我想听他嘲笑我。跟一个醉鬼讲逻辑纯属吃饱了撑的。其实我有点饿，但布莱克去了我打算去的地方，我权衡了一下，觉得八个小时不吃饭也不是什么大问题，于是回了房间。</p><p>四小时后，我有点后悔。做研究的时候不眠不休都是常事，但清醒而无聊地撑过饥饿，貌似比我想象中困难一点。不知道为什么，我肚子里的动静就是不肯消停，很叫人分心。我试着睡一会，但我昨天睡过了，现在没到我睡觉的时候。</p><p>然后我想，为什么我要因为布莱克那个杂种挨饿？</p><p>好问题。</p><p>我打开房门，径直前去厨房。办完我的事就行了，根本就没有必要搭理布莱克。</p><p>厨房空无一人，我找到了一些面包棍。相当美味，莫莉不喜欢我或布莱克，因为她是个正常人；但她搬回自己家住之后还是定时送来食物，手艺真不是盖的。</p><p>我迅速吃了半条面包，卢平从楼梯上下来了，步伐跟刚才的布莱克一样不稳，脸上还有道新伤，我想起昨晚是满月。有一年我每个月都给他熬狼毒药剂，那要挤占我许多宝贵时间，不过要是他礼貌地请求的话，没准我会同意继续这么干，毕竟凤凰社的事情占首位。但他是不会找我帮忙的，我告诉学生他是狼人，他肯定恨死我了，尽管他总是那副悲天悯人的样子。</p><p>“下午好，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>我点头作为回应，分了他一些面包。我们简单交谈了几句，我成功地没让他发现药剂的事。这样就挺好的，虽然很少，但我确实也有人际交往份额需要消耗。每次差点弄死自己之后，我就想找个有人的地方待会儿。</p><p>接着布莱克好死不死地又下来了，肯定洗过澡，换了身衣服，拎的是报纸而非酒瓶。他看起来比几小时前健康多了。</p><p>“我就觉得你该回来了。”他直接跟卢平说，无视了我。</p><p>“在外面稍微休息了会儿。”卢平微笑，“你呢，这两天还好吧？”</p><p>“我能有什么问题？”</p><p>我明白了，布莱克特地把自己收拾出个人样，就是为了在卢平面前假装自己过得还像个人。呵，他还知道要这种无谓的脸面。</p><p>“没把自己喝死，布莱克当然没问题。”</p><p>卢平的脸色立刻就变了。</p><p>“西里斯，你又喝酒了？”</p><p>布莱克恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，我自顾自地呷了口水，当我是十岁小孩么？</p><p>“这么看，某人中的毒没事了？”</p><p>“中毒？”卢平又大惊小怪。</p><p>随后他在我俩中间来回看看，叹口气，拿了条面包用肩膀顶开布莱克就往外走。</p><p>“西里斯，喝酒这事儿我们以后再谈。你们继续，我不管了。”</p><p>就好像我和布莱克之间有什么要他管的事一样。</p><p>我也想出去，但我要出去也得撞开布莱克。为什么他不能自己滚蛋呢？</p><p>“所以药效过去了？”布莱克又问。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“这不是永久性的吧？”</p><p>“八小时。”</p><p>很好，没有出现失误。布莱克点点头，侧身让开。</p><p>我肯定是诧异得太明显了，他不耐烦地说：“还不走，真想要个抱抱？”</p><p>“过来！”我本能地说。</p><p>我的意思是滚。</p><p>布莱克笑得真开心。</p><p>“这可真有趣。”他说，“你恨不得亲手弄死我，这导致你现在听起来就像迫不及待要跟我上床。”</p><p>想跟对方上床和想弄死对方可并不冲突，布莱克那么简单的头脑才会觉得它们不能兼容。我懒得跟他多说，从他面前走了过去，反正我也吃饱了。</p><p>“只可惜今天不是周一。”布莱克懒洋洋地说，“我真想看到你对哈利说我爱你的场面，哈利没准会吓哭呢。”</p><p>就好像我平时会蠢到当众直说自己恨学生一样。</p><p>“无聊。”</p><p>“可不是么，”布莱克半真半假地说，“我就指着你给我安稳的生活增添乐趣了。”</p><p>好啊。</p><p>我回过头，掀起嘴唇，朝他露出足以吓哭一年级小鬼头的笑容。</p><p>“我恨你。”</p><p>布莱克蒙了一下，“靠，鼻涕精你是在……”</p><p>我愉快地离开了厨房。</p><p>猜去吧，混球。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>